


Mating Consequences

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Nyssara Baby, Omega Nyssa, Omega Talia, Pregnancy, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Sequel to Mating Season. Just snippets of their first year as being mates. Nyssa apparently has an artsy side and Sara is always hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So I was bored this weekend and so I wrote another A/B/O Nyssara thing. It is also unbetaed so forgive any errors. Like I just said, this is a few snippets of their first year together. In my mind there is a lot more going on, but this is what came out. Enjoy!

It took Nyssa and Sara a little over a fortnight to return to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa’s heat had lasted and awfully long 9 days, much to Sara and Nyssa’s surprise. Nyssa was incredibly irritated about it, but Sara was thoroughly enjoying herself. During that time, she learned what a blow job felt and she realized why men everywhere always wanted them. For the days following Nyssa’s heat, the two of them spent their time recovering from their sex marathon. Nyssa spent most of her days lounging about and asleep. Her heats would take an awful lot out of her, so usually she took two to three days to catch up on sleep and let her body recover. She didn't have a chance to do that after her last heat, so she was taking advantage of the situation and sleeping as much as she could.

When the two did return, they were intercepted by Talia al Ghul, older sister to Nyssa.

“Sister, it is good to see you. Father was worrying.” The older woman told her baby sister. “I see you took my advice this season. I told you it would help.”

Sara casted a sidelong glance to Nyssa who looked impassive as always. The only clue that Sara had to tell her that Nyssa was confused was the quirk of her eyebrows.

“Whatever do you mean?” Nyssa asked her sister.

Talia rolled her eyes. “Taking an Alpha into your bed to satisfy your heats,” the brunette explained. “I knew you would get that silly notion of saving yourself for your–” she suddenly stopped talking. Talia’s nose flared and then her eyes widened almost comically. “You did not.” She stated, her eyes flicking down to Nyssa’s scarf covered neck.

Nyssa’s face flushed almost instantly. She reached up to her scarf to readjust it, slyly revealing the mating bite that Sara had bestowed on her at the start of her heat. Off to the side, she could see Sara grinning and looking quite proud of herself.

“Perhaps I did,” Nyssa replied quietly, also grinning.

Talia wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I cannot believe you. If all the Alphas in the world, you had to chose that one.”

“And what is wrong with my choice?” Nyssa all but growled at her sister. Her tone made the little hairs on Sara’s neck stand up on edge.

“Father will never approve,” Talia replied, “she is hardly worthy to be your mate. There are many better Alphas here. I was under the impression that Father had been planning to pair you off with the son of Al Sa-Her.”

Sara growled, startling both Talia and Nyssa. She took a threatening step forward and glared daggers at Talia. “Nyssa is mine,” the blonde hissed in a low tone. Sara stood there, teeth bared, and ready to attack anyone who dared come near her mate. What she didn't realize was that she was letting off pheromones, alerting everyone to their little spat.

In an attempt to calm her mate, Nyssa reached out to touch her shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into Sara’s strong arms and bring pressed against her surprisingly muscular torso. It really made her wonder when her little bird filled out and how had she missed it all this time? Sara's arm held Nyssa in place so she couldn't be physically taken from her.

Nyssa realizing that Sara was still getting used to her newly discovered Alpha traits, gently pressed her lips to Sara’s cheek. “Be calm, my beloved. We are causing a scene. Your demeanor may seem like a challenge to the other Alphas.”

“Let them come. I will kill them,” Sara hissed back to her.

Nyssa couldn't help but smile. With all the adrenaline and all of the sudden changes in Sara’s body, the blonde probably had a very good chance of taking many Alphas in Nanda Parbat. But she did not need to cause a scene before she met with her father.

“As amusing as that would be, we do need to speak with my Father. I am sure he is wondering why I am so tardy with my return… I also would like a nap before supper.” The Omega informed her. “So control your temper. There is time for this later.”

Sara grumbled but she seemed to relax.

“Father is definitely not going to be pleased.” They heard Talia mumble.

“Well at least my mate will be involved in raising our pups, when the time comes, and not be completely in the dark.” Nyssa hissed back, making Sara grin.

Talia had mated to a man in Gotham City, one Bruce Wayne. The man hated that they were mates and left her. It was a huge scandal, but the worst part was that Talia had a pup from their union. His name was Damian and Nyssa absolutely adored the boy. He was a very spoiled 4 year old, thanks to his Khala. Sara thought it was cute. She didn't know how she would still take some other Alpha into her bed during her heats despite that she was mated, but she did.

The woman grumbled something, but stayed quiet for the most part. “Try not to die,” she finally told them.

“Noted.”

–

“Hey! I'm back!” Sara called while walking into their little home. It was almost six months after the two had mated. They had been through a few ups and downs in their short time together, but they soldiered on.

The first few weeks after their return held many battles. Literally. Many Alphas of Nanda Parbat believed Sara to be an unworthy mate for the Heir to the Demon, so they all tried to fight for the right of claiming the Omega. The worst part about it, in Nyssa’s mind, was that her father supported these fights. It was obvious that he didn't approve of the union, but she did not expect him to approve of fighting for the honor of claiming the Omega. The fights only ended when Sara snapped and actually killed a man. Then Ra's al Ghul quickly stepped in to put a stop to the battles. He reluctantly acknowledged Sara as Nyssa’s mate and pretty much told everyone to give up trying to claim Nyssa.

Afterwards, Nyssa and Sara decided that the little cottage they had stayed in during Nyssa’s weeks and a half of heat would make an excellent little house. So, with the permission of Ra's al Ghul, they began fixing it up to make it a suitable home instead of a one room shack. So between the missions and training, Nyssa and Sara worked to make that little cottage just a little more livable. No they didn't have heating, a, or even electricity, but they did have some running water, which was good enough for Sara. With the help of a few assassins to include Talia (who was probably coerced), they finished their little cottage in a month and a half. They only added on two rooms, but they were well insulated and they had to build the furniture for the rooms too. Originally they planned just to add one room, but after an interesting turn of events, they added a second room.

“You are early!” Nyssa said, turning to face the door. She was making something, probably chicken and rice if Sara had to guess. Nyssa loved her chicken and rice. “Come sit down, beloved. Let me make you something.”

“Already ate,” Sara replied, letting her bag fall onto the floor. “I brought us some bread and eggs. I didn't know if you had gotten any recently so I figured I'd grab it just in case.” She set the small bag on their kitchen table and then walked over so she could kiss her Omega.

Nyssa smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her. “I missed you,” the woman admitted with a shy smile. As time went on, Nyssa had become more open about her feelings toward Sara. It made the blonde smile each time she said little things like this.

“I missed you too,” Sara mumbled into Nyssa’s neck. She happily nuzzled into her neck and held Nyssa as tight as she could, within reason. She only pulled back when she felt something hit her in the stomach. The blonde looked down and grinned before kneeling down. “I missed you too, little one.” She said happily before peppering Nyssa’s swollen belly with kisses.

“She has been very active since you left. I am beginning to think she missed you more than I!” Nyssa joked, placing one hand over her stomach. Apparently Nyssa had conceived during her last heat. Once they learned she was carrying pups, the Heir was restricted in her duties, much to her displeasure.

“Does she let you sleep?” Sara asked, now standing up.

“No. She is very much like you in that aspect,” Nyssa told her with a playful grin. But there was some truth to that statement, Sara could see the bags under Nyssa’s eyes from lack of sleep.

“Well how about you go and sit, lemme finish making this,” Sara said, trying to convince her lover to sit and relax.

“While that since sweet of you, I think I will finish with this. It is almost done and I seem to remember that you are not very good at making rice.”

“That was one time!” Sara complained loudly. “And that was when we were figuring this stuff out!” Having come from a place with very modern amenities, Sara had a difficult time trying to work their new more primitive kitchen. “At least let me finish grilling for you.”

“If you must,” Nyssa told her while grinning.

The two worked in a comfortable silence, playfully knocking their shoulders against each other every so often. When they were finished, Nyssa shooed Sara from the kitchenette and made her put what was left of her mission clothes away. When Sara returned, Nyssa had retired to the couch with her massive bowl of food. She also noticed the little bowl of chicken and rice that rested on the kitchen table. The blonde picked up the bowl and her fork before settling down on the other side of the couch.

“Someone has an appetite,” Sara said while she pulled Nyssa’s legs onto her lap.

“Your pup has a bottomless stomach, just like you,” Nyssa informed her. “I am constantly hungry because of her!”

“Welcome to my life,” Sara mumbled before practically inhaling her small meal. Sure she ate down at Nanda Parbat, but this was Sara Lance. She was always hungry. Sometimes she was convinced she was a Hobbit, but she didn't have huge hairy feet.

Neither knew for sure whether or not their pup was female, but Nyssa had a feeling they would have a girl. They hadn't chosen names or really done anything in preparation for their pup’s birth, except build an extra room for the cottage. Sara knew they needed to start pup proofing the place, but with Nyssa being restricted in her duties, that meant Sara had to pick up Nyssa’s job. That was proving to be more stressful than she had imagined. Sure the Heir helped, but she could only do so much.

“I've been allowed a few days off because this last mission went so well,” Sara told her after finishing her meal. “I guess he's finally realized that we haven't had much time to prepare for you know…”

“He has requested we return to Nanda Parbat as my time draws nearer,” Nyssa admitted, “he stopped by while you were gone. I told him we would consider.” She rested her bowl of chicken and rice on her belly and looked over to her mate. “There are many good reasons for us to return to the compound.”

“But you don't want to go,” Sara said, putting her own bowl down on the little coffee table that Sara had made.

“I enjoy the privacy this offers us.” Nyssa replied, defending herself. “But the healers are in the compound. Among other amenities that would be useful.”

There was no denying that their cottage was very private. It was only a thirty minute walk up the mountain if you were taking a leisurely stroll. Using the horses you could get up in no time. The view of Nanda Parbat was beautiful, and they even had a creek running by. Sure they had to chop firewood so they wouldn't freeze to death, or get water from a well for their baths and to drink, or go hunting for food, but it was a cosy little place. The bath water was a bit of a downside, though. The running water that they did have worked for their toilet and maybe for washing their hands (Sara had invested in many large containers of hand sanitizer after she saw the color of their water) but not for anything else.

“I'll support you in whatever you want to do, Nyssa. You know that.” Sara told her giving her mate’s legs a reassuring squeeze.

“Perhaps we can decide at a later date. I am too tired to think of this now.” Nyssa decided, putting her finished meal on the table. “I am so glad you are home.”

 _Home._ Sara thought with a smile. It made her think of Starling City, where her family was still residing. While she loved her mate, she didn't quite know if this could truly be considered home.

“I missed you too,” Sara finally said to her, “and you too, little one!” She added while placing her palm on Nyssa’s belly. “We need names still.”

“Mm, later,” Nyssa mumbled back. “We need to do many things, but we can start tomorrow. Let me enjoy my time with you now.”

Sara smiled, “alright, c’mon. Let's get you into bed. You look exhausted.”

“Such flattery,” Nyssa mumbled. She let Sara pull her up and escort her to their bedroom.

“Mockery is not a product of a sound mind, Nyssa.” Sara replied with a snarky grin.

“My own words being turned against me.” Nyssa commented, “I have taught you well.”

Sara kissed her cheek and helped her into their bed, “you are a very skilled teacher. Now lemme grab some PJs and we can cuddle. I missed my two favorite girls.”

“Sounds lovely.”

–

After a couple weeks of hard work, Nyssa and Sara had pup proofed their little cottage. Sara had built a bassinet with the help of a woodworker down in the town below. When she surprised Nyssa with it, her Omega had cried tears of joy. Sara got all kinds of laid that night.

While Sara was building, Nyssa would clean, put things in order and she painted their pup’s room. After receiving the bassinet, Nyssa had painted that too. Turns out she was rather artistic when she wanted to be. Sara would never have guessed but the elegant painting of two snow leopards with their cub said otherwise.

“Whew,” Sara said, collapsing on the couch with Nyssa. “we did a lot this weekend, didn't we?” This particular weekend, Sara and Nyssa had deep cleaned their home. Summer was in full swing and the two were gathering much needed supplies for the winter. Their pup was due at the turn of the season, which meant they didn't have much time left.

“We have accomplished quite a bit, yes,” Nyssa nodded, leaning into Sara. “This almost looks like a home.” Their little shack had come a long way. It was a still a little bit messy, but that was from Damian’s little antics. If he was any sort of measure for how their pup would turn out, Sara and Nyssa would have their hands full!

On top of gathering supplies like furs and herbs, Sara and Nyssa built themselves a small front porch to watch the sunrise over Nanda Parbat, and they were working on a small enclosure for a horse to graze. The two had their own horses down at Nanda Parbat, but Sara felt it was wise to have a place for their horses up by them. With Nyssa’s due date fast approaching, Sara wanted a quick way up and down the mountain so they could either get Nyssa down to the compound, or get help up there. They hadn't decided if Nyssa would give birth up at their cottage, or down in Nanda Parbat, but they knew they had to make their decision soon.

As Nyssa's pregnancy progressed, Sara noticed that she had become more exhausted as of late. Over all, the pregnancy hadn't been an easy one. Nyssa's morning sickness had lasted well up until halfway through her pregnancy. After that came dizziness and fainting spells. It was so bad that Talia and Damian would have to stay with Nyssa while Sara was gone. The Omega tried to convince them she was fine, but when she fainted in front of her father, she gave up arguing with them.

“Why is being a parent so much work. Remind me to apologize to my parents. We haven't even had our pup and she's exhausting us!” Sara said with a bit of a laugh. She threw her arm over Nyssa's shoulder and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Nyssa went rigid for a moment and then pulled away from Sara. She pushed herself off the couch and waddled over to their little kitchenette where she began preparing some food.

“Babe? What are you doing?” Sara asked, now standing up. She walked until she was behind Nyssa and started to wrap her arms around her middle.

“Stop!” Nyssa told her, throwing her hands up.

“What's wrong?” Sara asked her. "Why are you up? You need to be resting!"

“Nothing, I just need to eat.” Nyssa told her, reaching for a sack of rice. “It is almost suppertime. And I do not trust you making rice!"

“That was one time! Besides, we're eating down at Nanda Parbat,” Sara pointed out. “Your father is expecting us. So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you.”

Nyssa sighed and turned to face her mate. “Do you regret your choice to join the League? Unable to return to your home or your family.”

 _Do you regret choosing me over your family?_ That was the real question Nyssa was asking. Sara knew. She wasn't stupid.

“I miss my family.” Sara said honestly. “I think my family would love you, and not just because you love me.” She carefully reached out to Nyssa, and once she was sure that she wouldn't try to smack the blonde, Sara pulled her closer. “I wish I could see them again, just to say I was alive. And I met someone. Someone who means the world to me and that I've taken her to be my mate. I'd like to tell them about our pup and let my parents know they'll be grandparents and my sister will be an aunt. But I'd never regret what we have. Got it?” Nanda Parbat may never be home, but if she had Nyssa, she was fine.

Nyssa gave her a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sara whispered back. “Can we got eat now? I'm kind of hungry.”

The two laughed a little and then headed down to Nanda Parbat for supper.

–

Sara walked in as quietly as she could. She was back from running yet another mission for her mate's father. Since she had returned from her leave of absence, Sara had been going nonstop for what seemed like the past forever. She had barely seen Nyssa since she started doing Nyssa’s duties again. It sucked, but this was her life until Nyssa was permitted to take up the mantle of Heir, and all the work that came with it.

Sara snuck back to their bedroom, only to see that Nyssa wasn't there. She put her bag down and quickly threw on some sweatpants and walked over to their pup's room. As Sara approached the room, she heard a familiar lullaby. She knew it this song. Her mother would sing it for her when she was scared at night. It was in English... and Nyssa sang it beautifully. 

Since she had become fluent in Arabic, Sara rarely heard or spoke English unless a mission called for it. At home, Nyssa and Sara would alternate between languages. It helped Sara learn them faster. Occasionally if the sex was especially good, Sara would let loud streams of English, but other than that, she rarely used her native tongue.

Peering into the room, Sara saw Nyssa sitting in a rocking chair that the blonde helped make, singing to the little bundle in her arms. Unfortunately for Nyssa, the little one could not seem to be soothed. Their pup was whining and judging by Nyssa's worried face, she couldn't figure out why.

The Alpha stepped inside and she gently plucked the bundle from Nyssa’s arms. “There there, Lexa. Baba’s here.” Sara cooed to the fussy pup. “Let's let your Mama get some sleep, she's probably the most tired person here, munchkin.” She looked over to her mate. Nyssa was slouched in the rocking chair, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and Sara could see heavy bags under her eyes thanks to the candle light. She had been tending to their pup by herself since Sara had to start working again and it was obviously taking a huge toll on her.

“She had been changed, fed, and she is not running a temperature,” Nyssa told her, worried for their pup. She slowly got to her feet and padded over to the blonde.

“I think she just doesn't like us gone from her for too long,” Sara replied in a soothing soft tone. “She gets like this when you're down at the compound for too long. Who knows, maybe she has separation anxiety or something.”

“She is like this when I am gone?” Nyssa asked her.

Sara nodded, cradling the baby girl. As she heard Sara’s voice she began to calm. Her wails were reduced to sniffles, and soon she was fast asleep in Sara’s arms. “Night, munchkin.” Sara whispered to the child. She walked over the the bassinet and tucked the girl into sleep. Soon Sara would have to build a crib for her, but she could do that later. They had time. She was only two and a half months old. She would be little for a bit longer.

Nyssa walked over to place a kiss on her pup's head before whispering to her. “Good night, Alexandria.”

The two watched their pup sleep for a few minutes before Sara ushered her mate out of the room and herded her back into their bedroom. The two crawled into bed and curled up next to each other. The cold was beginning to set in, which meant Nyssa would be pressed firmly against Sara to keep herself warm. So far their pup was always hot, kicking the sheets off her in her sleep, much like Sara would do. Nyssa hoped the girl would have a better resistance to the cold than she did.

Nyssa’s front was pressed firmly to Sara’s back, with one arm thrown over her waist. “This winter will be rough.” Nyssa told her mate. “I expect that I will be forced into an early heat as well.” Normally an Omega wouldn't go into heat until at least six months after having a litter of pups. But, with the amount of pheromones that were going to be thrown around, even in the comfort of their home, Nyssa was almost positive they would force her into an early heat.

“I'll grab some more condoms,” Sara mumbled, leaning back against Nyssa. “Or do you want…”

“No. One pup is enough for now,” Nyssa assured her mate. “I just worry that we will have to leave her for so long.” Seven days was a long time. Sara had heard that when an Omega goes into heat after having pups, it usually didn't last as long. Secretly they both hoped hers would be short.

“We’ll manage.” Sara reassured her. “We always do…” Normally if the two of them were needed, they would pass the infant off to Talia to watch her. Nyssa’s older sister didn't mind. While she didn't completely approve of Nyssa’s choice in mate, she did fawn over the baby girl, much like how Nyssa fawned over Damian. Unfortunately, both women would most likely be in heat at the same time, ruling out the elder Al Ghul sister.

“How have you been sleeping?” Sara finally asked her.

“Sleep does not find me as easy when you are gone,” Nyssa admitted quietly. That was what Sara was afraid of.

Nyssa had a very complicated birth with Alexandria. Their munchkin ended up being a breech birth, with some Nanda Parbat black magic, as Sara called it, Nyssa still managed to deliver the baby feet first. Once her head was out, they saw the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, suffocating her. The healers acted quickly and no damage was done to their pup, but since Nyssa kept pushing even after she was told not to, the force ended up ripping the placenta early. By the time she pushed out the afterbirth, the area between Nyssa’s legs looked like a murder scene, and Sara was very familiar with those. Nyssa had been able to hold and name their daughter before she went ghostly pale and then limo in Sara’s arms. Sara had never been so scared for Nyssa in her entire life.

The next thing Sara knew, Ra’s al Ghul scooped up his Heir’s frail body into his muscular arms with strength that Sara didn't know he had. Little Alexandria was placed in Sara’s arms and her mate’s lifeless looking form was being raced through the halls of Nanda Parbat. Sara, being an idiot, followed, all while carrying her very upset pup. She witnessed Ra’s practically dump Nyssa’s body in the Lazarus Pit. At the time, she didn't know the extent of its healing abilities. But when Nyssa leaped from the pit in a rage, Sara realized why her mate hated it so much. Her Omega emerged like some kind of monster. Sure she was completely healed and her body had looked like she had never had pups, but damn Nyssa was like a wild animal.

With inhuman strength she managed to overpower six assassins and her own father before turning to Sara. She stalked toward Sara and her newborn pup much like how a lioness would stalk their prey. But instead of attacking, she pulled her pup into her arms and growled at anyone who came near the three of them. When Nyssa finally came back to her senses, she handed Alexandria to Sara before fainting on the spot.

Since that night, Nyssa had nightmares. Sara usually could soothe Nyssa back to sleep, but when she isn't around, Nyssa was just perpetually awake. Sara knows a human can only go so long without sleep, but Sara suspected that the Pit did more than heal her. It enhanced something. A lot of somethings. But at what cost? Sara couldn't say.

“If something ever happened to me, would you do that to me?” Sara asked her, pulling Nyssa’s arm up to her chest.

“I would not wish this on my worst enemy,” Nyssa told her honestly. “No, I would leave you in peace.”

Sara nodded. “Thank you.” She mumbled to her mate. “I wouldn't make you go through that again unless you told me to do it.”

“I never wish to experience that sensation for as long as I live.” Nyssa assured her, holding Sara tightly.

“Okay,” Sara whispered. “ Go to sleep. I'm here now.”

“I love you,” Nyssa mumbled into Sara’s back.

“I love you too,” Sara mumbled back.


End file.
